<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space-napped by Gumnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935680">Space-napped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut'>Gumnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Gen, Kidnapping, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to kidnap Alan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space-napped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whump prompt generator spin for Alan, 'kidnapping' and 'on the road'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, this just sucked.</p>
<p>Alan fiddled with the restraints holding him to a bulkhead. Nope, not a thing he could do about it.</p>
<p>Other than him, the room, more a cargo hold than anything else, was empty except for an airlock door on the far side.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t he be kidnapped by an idiot? These ones had actually removed his baldric and his helmet, effectively cutting him off from Thunderbird Five.</p>
<p>Except for the tracker in his wrist, but they didn’t need to know about that.</p>
<p>The nerve, though. He was out here to help. He had thought he was saving a private space yacht that had engine trouble and was making a good attempt at colliding with a satellite or two.</p>
<p>But no, it had all been a trap. Probably to get a hold of his ‘bird.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t the bad guys make their own Thunderbirds and stop messing with theirs.</p>
<p>Oh, yeah, technology and all.</p>
<p>Then go invent your own technology, you assholes, and leave us alone.</p>
<p>Alan gave his restraints another tug and grunted as they bit through his uniform.</p>
<p>Of course, the astronaut in him was having a mild fit. He was stuck in an unknown craft of unknown safety specs with people who undoubtedly did not have his best health in mind, and he had no helmet.</p>
<p>He might as well be naked.</p>
<p>No, don’t give them ideas, you idiot.</p>
<p>Okay, focus. He had his training.</p>
<p>And he had his brothers.</p>
<p>While he had no wish to worry said brothers it was kind of reassuring to think exactly what those brothers might do to the persons responsible for this. If there was one thing he could say, it was that he was ever so proud of his family.</p>
<p>Scott would be pissed. That had both its positives and its negatives. There would likely be tactical scenarios in the future to prevent this from happening again. Scott was all about prepared and strategic readiness.</p>
<p>Couldn’t blame him really. The list of incidents in his brother’s resume was extensive. No doubt, Scott had learnt the hard way.</p>
<p>Now Virgil, Virgil was the softy. He smiled to himself. His tank of a brother was almost as much a worry wart as their eldest brother. He was less likely to get angry, but when he did, the whole house knew about it and avoided him. Only Scott and occasionally John would weather a Virgil snit, simply because it was terrifying. Add the list of equipment the engineer had at hand and buildings had the potential to be reduced to rubble. Nah, you didn’t want to piss off Virg.</p>
<p>But then there was John. No one, just no one dared rankle his middle brother. Alan snorted. John was the quiet one, and that fooled a lot of people. To their detriment. Gordon…it was always Gordon…had once taken a step too far and his music streaming still hadn’t recovered…six years after the incident. There was still whining. John just raised an eyebrow and smiled that gentle smile of his and flickered out.</p>
<p>Bit hard to chase a brother down who was literally thousands of miles away, yet had access to every personal detail, ever digital print, every part of your life.</p>
<p>Not that he didn’t trust John. No, he trusted him with his life, but hell, you did not want to piss him off.</p>
<p>The ship around him suddenly shook and Alan found himself thrown against the bulkhead. A grunt as his suit armour took the brunt, along with his shoulder guards.</p>
<p>These guys were really starting to piss Alan off, much less his brothers.</p>
<p>The ship stilled again and he was left wondering what the hell was going on. What did they want?</p>
<p>He pictured his next eldest brother beside him and the smart ass grin that came with the image. Gordon. Alan couldn’t help but smile. Gordon could be an ass, but he was an ass who was always on your side. The two of them had done so much…often to the ire of the above three brothers, but that just made it more fun.</p>
<p>Alan found himself grinning and he wondered if the assholes had a camera on him. Good luck to them if they did, because Gords was always going to make him smile.</p>
<p>His fish brother was amazing. Alan had seen him go through absolute hell, but his spirit was ever so strong. Alan admired Gordon. He was a role model.</p>
<p>That had him snickering. Scott’s frown at that thought was hilarious. </p>
<p>But it wasn’t the pranks - though they were hilarious - it was Gordy’s view on life. His ability to keep smiling, stay in the positive, even when everything was absolute shit.</p>
<p>That was a thought for right now. Chained to a bulkhead in a strange ship, possibly abandoned, possibly kidnapped. What would Gords do?</p>
<p>A snort. Put jello in their knickers before kicking their asses out into space.</p>
<p>But Gords wasn’t a fan of space, was he? But his bro was brave and would kick ass anyway.</p>
<p>That was Gords.</p>
<p>Alan swallowed. Would Gords be as scared as he was at the moment?</p>
<p>Possibly.</p>
<p>But he would kick ass anyway.</p>
<p>Like Kayo.</p>
<p>Kayo.</p>
<p>You never pissed off Kayo and lived. Again it was Gordon who had tried exactly that. At the time, Alan had thought his brother was upset. That could be the only reason for tempting death.</p>
<p>He’d been partly right.</p>
<p>The dye in Kayo’s shower rose had prompted her focussed attention. She had cornered Gordon and the next thing Alan knew she had thrown his brother so hard around the spar mat he had bruises.</p>
<p>Which led to a Scott lecture of epic proportions. The smile on Gordon’s face had said so much more.</p>
<p>Alan still questioned his fish brother’s sanity.</p>
<p>And admired him for his bravery.</p>
<p>The whole ship shook around him and Alan startled.</p>
<p>The door on the far side of the bay stayed closed.</p>
<p>Scott, where are you?</p>
<p>And there was the truth of the matter. Scott had been his go to for so long, he was the default he yelled for when he needed help.</p>
<p>He would love to see him walk through that door.</p>
<p>Hell, he would love to see any and all of his brothers and his sister put a fist in these assholes’ faces and set him free.</p>
<p>Honestly, it wasn’t a matter of if, more of when. You don’t piss off a Tracy.</p>
<p>Any of them.</p>
<p>Because they would all kick your ass.</p>
<p>Even the littlest. </p>
<p>Alan straightened where he floated. Yes, he would kick necessary ass anytime. He may be the littlest, but he was a damned astronaut, he knew stuff.</p>
<p>The restraints were still too damned tight.</p>
<p>The door on the other side of the room suddenly hissed and cracked open.</p>
<p>Alan spun and readied himself. He was not going down without a fight.</p>
<p>A familiar blue helmet peered through the door. “Alan?”</p>
<p>“Scott!”</p>
<p>And his big brother was there. A laser cutter and he was free and enveloped in a strong hug. “Hey, Allie.”</p>
<p>Before he knew it, he was being towed towards the door.</p>
<p>“How? Who?” He swallowed as Scott shoved the door wider and pushed him through. “What?”</p>
<p>But the answer was there before him.</p>
<p>Virgil was hovering in the space version of his exosuit, monitoring a forcefield over a massive hole in the side of the spacecraft’s cockpit.</p>
<p>Gordon and Kayo had three men hanging upside down from the ceiling wrapped in so many restraints, breathing appeared optional.</p>
<p>And John was muttering to Eos as he hovered over the controls of the craft. There was snarling.</p>
<p>Oh, dear.</p>
<p>“Here, we found these.” Scott’s hand hadn’t left his shoulder, but his other hand suddenly had Alan’s baldric and helmet hovering in front of him.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>There was a hum as a scanner was whisked over him from the direction of Virgil.</p>
<p>Scott’s eyes questioned the engineer, but he must have received the info he needed because a second later those eyes were once again trained on Alan.</p>
<p>As Alan took his baldric and snapped on his helmet, both of Scott’s hands landed on his shoulders. “You okay?”</p>
<p>There were so many eyes trained on him at the moment.</p>
<p>Alan straightened. “Yeah, I’m good.”</p>
<p>One of the bad guys whimpered and Gordon prodded him.</p>
<p>Blue eyes flickered but didn’t leave Alan. “Three is secured, though John is not happy.”</p>
<p>Another snarl issued from his red-haired brother.</p>
<p>Alan arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Those hands squeezed his shoulders. “Let’s get you home.”</p>
<p>Alan stared at his four brothers and his sister and smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m driving.”</p>
<p>-o-o-o-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>